The Shaker
by Storytellerofeloquence
Summary: Jack's an orphan and a 'Shaker', he is also sold into slavery by his best friend. Yeah, he has a pretty bad life but it all changes when he meets Rudius's daughter, Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there were special people called **_Earthshakers_ **or _**Earthmovers.**_People depended on them to move rocks and dirt to farm, to defend, and fix everything. They were saw as equals so there was no reason for a revolt.  
Well that was until a guy named **Maximum Cranius **came along he thought that _**Earthshakers **_were gods and they secretly hate us. So he and the others started to up and kill them and started what's called the _**Earthmover**_ _Massacre._ They were all killed but one who was married to a non-shaker her name was Mary Cato(jacks mother). They hid her power so no one would know. She later had a son, their son was named **Jackus Andersoius **(I know bad name) was, during the first seven of his life was a non-shaker. Suddenly jakcus mother became violently ill and died three weeks later. Jackus's father soon after abandon jackus leaving nothing is his story of how he not only changed his life but others..._forever._

**Jack p.o.v**_  
_

I am currently being sold into slavery. Somehow someone found out I was a ''_shaker''._I don't know what that means

or what it is but i'm standing on this slave box about to sold to the highest bidder. When i think...how in zeus's

beard did I get here?

**Flashback**

''Jerrium I don't want to go to your ex-girlfriend party to try and get her back for you'', I replied. ''But bro grace is **hot** you have to do this for me please'', jerrium says. I sense something wrong he looks...scared?I can't really tell because he keeps turning away from me and getting mad. ''Come on'', jerrium says snapping me out of my thoughts. We're in my kitchenette in my house and he's pacing with his fist balled up. Is he really mad about this or is it something else? That when I cave in, ''Okay'', I say. That when he hugs me then tells me to meet him at his house which is weird we hardly ever go to his house because his mom is annoying.

**End of flashback**

Gods why can't remember it all anyway this chubby guy just _bought_ me. I'm being taken to a packed carriage when I

hear ''THATS IT LOCK IT UP WE GOT TO GET TO ROME BY TOMORROW'', a guy outside says. And I get a little anxious

I mean what's it look like, whose ruling, and what am I gonna do in rome?

**End of jack p.o.v**

**Kim's**** p.o.v**

Being rich in all is all fun and games untill you watch on of those gladiator games. I mean being the emperor's

daughter has its perks but the down side list is as tall as me for example I have to watch people kill each other for

hours. Boring and nasty but my dad **loves** it and so do the roman people. I just think its sick, I mean I learn to fight

at a young age, just about the time I started to watch those games. Anyway my dad just got remarried to someone

I don't know or like. He pretends everything is fine when this is his **seventh **wife this month. I know he a busy guy

but I don't really care who he marries but she's different. Anyway i'm in my room getting my brushed by a servant.

When my dad comes running in happy(which is rare) and I ask what's going on and he screams ''THE NEW GROUP

OF SLAVES JUST GOT HERE AND GUESS WHO'S GONNA JUDGE THEM!'' said rudy(short name).''New slaves come in

everyday''I say annoyed. ''YES but this group is from SEAFORDIUS!'' exclaimed rudy excitedly. I just stared out of the

window at the city of rome and sighed ''Do I have to go with you'',I said calmly. Rudy looked at me seriously and

said ''no'' then left in hurry. I sighed in relief when rudy yelled ''BUT YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE GAMES

AFTERWARDS!''. Dang it.

**First chapter, what you think should I continue? Your reviews matter so please do. Want to talk to me GOOGLE: Angel Haylock, Kickin it wikia: Awesomeswaggkickfan Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or the characters. Check out my page for more stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack P.o.v**

Well we(as in the other slaves)arrive in the city its awesome other than the peasants** staring** at us. There are building

with beautiful designs on them. The downside of this is that it is the stories of previous gladiators. We pull into a gated

area almost like a jail anyway there is a lot a roman soldiers for some reason then a dark skinned shortish gut snaps

me out of my thoughts. 'Hi', he says perkily with a simile. I look at him and and do nothing at first then I say 'hey' in an

almost annoyed fashion. He says'' i'm eddius and that is miltonius''and I wave at them then a soldier yells at us to get

out of the carriage. We come out and they line us all up and I end up in a group with two others they were bigger than

me but I felt like I stood out. As short guy comes in and a soldier yells for us all to bow me being strong willed I

thought_ ''who's he to tell me to submit to this guy I mean he's shorter than me!''_ They yell it again as the short guy sits

down and eyes me. Everyone else is on the ground but me and the short guy in the chair no it was a throne.

A soldier comes up to me with a whip and screams ''ON THE GROUND''.

**WHIP**

The whip hit my legs and I wince. ''DOWN'' he yells again. I turned to look at him with disgust.

**WHIP**

Again with the whip and the wince the short guy tells him to continue. Then after the command, the soldier smiled to

show ugly, yellow and rotten teeth. Its gonna be a long day.

**Kim p.o.v**

I'm getting ready for the games when my step mom walks in with her servant as usual. ''Hello kim'' she says bitterly,

tomorrow I want you to meet up with **brodius,**'' she says brodius with special smile. I **HATE **broduis he's a stuck up

and a drunk and a jerk and...I think you get it. Last time we were together my step mom thought we hit it off and

left the room to _clean up. _Please, she never cleaned anything in her life! Well brody(his nickname)was very drunk

and he could barely stand. He was rambling about how my girlfriends he has scored when he threw himself on me. _  
_

Him being muscular and tall and me being caught off guard made me fall. He began to feel his way up my leg when

my instincts kicked in and I kicked him. He fell off me on my right side thats when he got angry. He shouted

''WHORE''as he threw his nearly empty bottle of wine at me. He missed, thank the gods, by like a mile. My step mom

snaps me out of my thoughts, ''Wear something...nice''she says looking at me up and down ''broduis will be **in** the

games'' I turn away in disgust when she jerks my face to hers ''Listen brodius and **me** are the best thing that has

** ever** happened to your pity life understand?'' Then she walks out in a hurry and I say in disgust ''happy to see you

too''.

**Jack p.o.v**

The back of my legs are burning and dripping with blood. I feel my legs trying to give out when I give up and fall to

my knees fall to the ground as I wince. The short guy walks up to me looks me in the eye and says ''he'll go first'' he

says it in a smart tone. The soldier grabbed me and the other two and he picks out a few more including eddius

miltonius. We all move to a large room under the huge, magnificent, and beautiful coliseum. Its filled with armor,

weapons, and lots of guards. They say we have suit up for the fight ahead. Everyone rushes to the table trying to

get good armor. I hear some guards say ''fresh meat''. Eddius comes up to me to with a chestplate on and says ''so

that show you put on got ya some serious street cred''. I look at him quizzingly and said ''show? that was no show I

don't let people just push me or my friends around''. ''You know that wasn't the smartest thing to do getting in the

emperor's bad book and we should totally stick together in the battle''. said miltonius in full armour. ''I don't care

about the _emperor's bad book _and maybe we could'' I said with a smile. As I get the armor on I see a guy in

expensive amour checking everyone out ecascalliy me. I eye him as I see him looking at eddius then he comes over

to us and I say in disgust ''hey princy''. He says ''peasant peasant why don't you cry to your momma wait shes

dead.'' I jump at brodius but he backs up and eddius and miltonius grab me as I lunge at brodius. Me and brody's

past is very complicated. Anyway brodius walks away as I try to calm down I haven't thought about my mom until

now. The guard was yelling at us to get ready to get out there as I put my helmet on as I think what lays ahead

and why is brodius dressed in armour.

**Kim p.o.v**

I'm early. And my dad is late as usual and my step mom is sipping on wine in the special balcony area where we sit.

I go and sit in my seat when my step mom bends down and whispers in my ear ''You talk to brodius yet''? I don't

want to''I say calmly. She does nothing but stare then rudy comes to the balcony saying ''ITS STARTING!'' He sits

down excitingly and tells the servant to get his grapes and wine. The announcer announces all the announcements

then my dad signals for them to throw the free food at the peasants. This is the cruel because they try to kill each

other for that food which is our leftovers. Afterwards the games begin they start by showing off the gladiators. They

come out I see a lot of random guys in armor looking around having no idea what to do. It's kinda funny.

**Jack p.o.v**

I'm walking out to the fight area when eddius or he wants me to call him eddie grabs my arm and says there is

ms. beautiful and he points up at an young girl sitting in a throne beside that short guy and I stare at her then she

notices me and stares back _wow she is beautiful. _I look away because the short guy starts to eye me and then looks

at the girl who he nudges and she breaks the stare. Then I say to milton(again with the nicknames)''how do we

play this game.'' Well you have to stay alive and then the emperor will judge you and- '' HOLD UP HE JUDGES US''

I exclaim. Just then a horn blows and people start to cheer. ''LET THE GAMES BEGIN'', screams the announcer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack p.o.v**

At first I was just numb with fear, wait I don't get _scared, _I was excited. Then it started two chariots with an archer and

a driver. The archers are female and I don't know how I feel about _hurting_ them. Anyway they were circling us in the

arena when one cart shot at one of the guys going right in his head killing him. Thats when I went into **beast mode** I

ran to the cart that killed the first guy and jumped on the cart. I pushed the archer out the cart and tried to take

control when I heard a scream. ''EDDIE MOVE,'' screamed milton trying to kill the archer with its dagger. I get control

of the cart and ride towards milton and eddie when I hear a gate open underground weirdly because I heard it when

it first opened. Anyway a lion comes out of the underground open door and it jumps on the cart I panic and run my

sword through its head and the crowd goes crazy. I stop the cart to have this guy come up to me trying to take my

head off with a axe. So I weave and kick him then while he's losing his balance I slash his arm. It must have been

deep because blood squirted like crazy. Once again the crowd went crazy _sick people. _I run towards eddie and milton_  
_

but i'm interrupted by two guys who jump in front of me. One of the guys, the bigger one, came first. Our swords

clashed twice then I tried to kick him he moved. He probably saw me take out that other guy _great they're learning_.

That's when a voice in the back of my head said _focus. _I kind of ignore it and I keep fighting that's when I cut his

throat. I'm shocked at first then I go for the scared one who runs away then gets hit by a chariot killing him instantly.

I choke back a sob when the crowd screams in delight. I didn't notice the four guys coming at me they jump on me

but amazingly I stay on my feet. They climb on me like ants, holding my arms one starts to punch me.

**Punch**

The fist hit my face hard and my face begin to sting. Then I felt a thug on my stomach and a burning sensation. The

ground below us shook enough that the guy that punched me fall. I took this opportunity to get them off me I sling

them into each other and they fall. I grab my helmet and put it back on then turn to a unarmed guy that was just

watching and said ''boo.'' He run frantically away and I made my way to eddie and milton who were hiding from all

the fighting shielded by a fallen chariot. ''So what's up'' ''GAHH- oh its just you'' miltons says relieved. Eddie looks

ready to tear someone's head off. ''They ran him over'' he said while pointing at the guy that I thought was a

fighter. ''Get him'' he says so seriously it startles me. He points at the the guy on the glossy, expensive looking

chariot the guy that was in it was the guy that was in the room just like an half hour ago._ Brody. _

**Kim p.o.v**_  
_

This guy is killing it! I know I don't really pay attention to these games but this guy is like a pro. Now he is over

there with the guys I call 'runners'. They just run from anything and everything that moves _losers._ Brody was talking

to me about fifteen minutes ago about how he was gonna kill it and that he wanted me to cheer him on. I ignore

him naturally, I just nod and say ok. I really wish he stop talking to me after he did what he did that night I barely

look at him. Anyway brody's down there on his chariot looking proudly at the gladiator fighting for his life. Then he

gets of then walks toward a fallen chariot it was obviously it was protecting some 'runners'. Then out pops the new

guy pushing one of guards that came with him then lifts like FIVE feet of the ground and pounded the other guys

chestplate denting it. The crowd goes WILD with cheers. I made a face of distaste and look back at that guy and

brody. I could sense the tension between him and brody. It was kind of weird and exciting.

**Jack p.o.v**

I see brody, go off on his guards, then go for him. ''WHOEVER YOU ARE PREPARE TO DIE'' he screamed angrily and I

brace as his sword goes across my chest plate but being blinded by anger just kept walking toward him. He looks

me in the eye and then I jump flip and jump on him knocking him down then punch after punch. I'm denting his

armour then I take his helmet off and punch his face over and over. He starts to scream in pain and pleads for me to

stop. Then guards come out and circle us and pull me off. The short guy stands up and holds out and his thumb

sideways and the crowd screams. Then his thumb points up the crowd goes wild. ''BRING HIM TO ME'' he screams

at the guards. Then they take me away but all I think about is my past. Next thing I know i'm in this large room with

a lot of decoration and war things like swords and fancy helmets. There were three thrones on smaller than the other

when I realize the short guy is the emperor. Wow i'm slow. Anyway i'm on my knees in front of his throne when he

burst through the door like he's something important while yell that he wanted his daughter down here and the

prince. Then walks up to the throne and slowly sits down, eyeing me.''So mr tough guy how are you'' he said in a

smart and cocky tone.''Im act-'' ''good'' he says cutting me off. Then I struggle to get up but the guards keep me

down.''Do you know-'' ''Well it took you long enough to apologize'' said a girl taking to someone. ''Well I didn't want

maybe I didn't want to''said the guy who was brody. ''Brody you-'' ''STOP'' yelled the emperor who was obviously

annoyed. ''All you ever do is argue with him, kim'' he said calmly. ''I wouldn't have to he wasn't a jerk'' kim said she

glanced at me then walk to her throne I noticed brody didn't have a throne in the room.''So brody were's YOUR

throne'' I said putting emphasis on 'your' while smiling evilly.

**Punch**

He hit me in the face, hard. ''Wow, that's all you got?'' I say challenging him

**Punch**

Again, but this time harder. My face wasn't stinging but telling by his face he was trying his hardest. Fun fact there

are bruises from my hits on his face. I smile and yell ''HARDER!'' He gets angrier hits me with his foot.

**Bump**

I don't even blink well I blink but it wasn't a scared blink just a blink. The funny thing was it didn't feel anything but

anger. ''You are worthless''he says while turning away.''That's not what your mom said,'' brody stopped dead in his

tracks''if I remember right when I became an orphan she neglected you to take care of me'' Brody then turned and

tried to slap me but an older lady said ''stop.'' She walks up to me, weirdly I didn't see her come in I _felt_ her. She

looked me in my eyes and said''you've got a strong heart'' she says in a sexual way. The guards stand me up then

like a cue she left and they followed her I turn my head and look at that girl she looked worried I was too not just

for me but for her too.

**Kim p.o.v**

I see them take that guy out and I get worried I know some very ** inappropriate** things are gonna go on wherever

she's going. They leave and I look at my dad in disgust then just leave to find that guy and my stepmom. I look

around for about ten minutes until I find the room with two guards in front of the door. ''Not allowed'' one of the

guards firmly.''The emperor sent me'' I said innocently one guard immediately left. Then after he left I heard ''STOP,

PLEASE'' So I hurried'' you have move,please'' I said ''why'' he said in an almost curious voice. ''What if that

happened to you'' after I said that another plea came out of the room. Then he slowly walks off and I bust in the

room to see her on top of him basically raping him. He's chained on the bed with a blanket over unruly fixed on him

the guy looks up and mouths 'get her'. She screamed''GO AWAY'' then I grab a bowl and throw it at her and it

surprisingly knocks her out. She fall and he says''whoa..you...got...a...good...aim.'' He starts to grut to get the

chains off while I look for the key.''You'll never get those chains off without the key'' I say while laughing. Then he

screamed and pop the things flew off. He wrapped the blanket around him and looks for his clothes. I turn around

when he finds his clothes then he says''so you're pretty cutetaua...'' I turn to see that he is missing his shirt and I

blush. He puts his shirt on as says''you like what you see oh and my name is jack by the way'' ''uh no and i'm kim'' I

say playfully with a smile. We walk out of the room and he see's guards and tenses then when they see him they

shout ''HALT.''

**The adventure begins...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure begins...**

**Jack p.o.v**

The guard walks up to us ''who is this,'' he says firmly.''A friend,'' says the girl. He lets us go as we walk up to her

room. I got a lot on my mine right now.''Thanks but there was no reason to do this...i-im not w-worth it,'' I say while

looking on the floor kind of embarrassed. ''What are you talking about,'' she says while sitting on a near by bench. ''I

need someone to talk to'' she got up and made a face, ''I guess your it,'' she says while using a face. I laugh then say''

im jack, you.''Kim,'' she says with a smile.''So you live here,'' I say getting up and walking to the balcony with a

breathtaking view. She comes up beside me but she seems distant like she is protecting herself from something.

''I'm sorry about Brody he's a jerk,'' kim said looking lost in the view. I move a bit closer to kim, she doesn't notice. I

know sooner or later she was gonna break down. I was wrong. ''So, that thing you did out in the arena was...umm-''

she said but I cut her off.''You talking about when I jumped on brody'' I say obviously not following.''No, when you

threw a rock at that guy without touching it'' she replied thinking hard.''YOU'RE A EARTHSHAKER,'' kim shouted

excitingly.''What are you talking about,'' I say raising an ran over to a dusty old book shelf and grabbed a

big dusty book. She sat down on a bench, I walked over and sat beside her. That's when I notice we are really close

because of the small bench. She into the book trying to look for the page while I just stare at her. I start to move my

hand to touch her soft hair when she jerks up. ''Here it is,'' she says obviously more excited than me. She continues

to look down and I stare at her she looks up. ''You see legend...says...,'' we are now lost in each others eyes. I

start to move closer when I lose her.''Ummm what are you doing,'' kim says in a smart tone. ''I was trying to kiss you,''

I say also in a smart tone, ''like you almost did to me.'' ''I wasnt,'' she said getting up making things in the room a bit

uncomfortable. ''Yea you were,'' I say also getting up. ''Hey I just needed someone to talk to not another jerk to lie to

me,'' kim says while crossing her arms. ''Why are you making a big deal out of nothing,'' I say frustrated. I feel the

same tug that I felt at the arena and I heard a voice_ calm down, you like this girl right._ ''I gonna do something, alright,''

I say while looking at kim. She looks a bit nervous as I walk up to her. I wonder what she thinking?

**Kim p.o.v**

Jack was walking up to me until he is standing beside, really close to me. I can sense him concentrating on a dolphin

rock sculpture. ''What are you doing,'' I ask puzzling. ''Shhh, i'm concentrating,'' jack said staring at my sculpture.

The strangest thing happened... it shook. Then jack slightly relaxes then tenses focusing on the sculpture again. I

stay quiet when it happens it moves a little off the ground. ''I...can't...move it...up,'' he said in a struggling voice. I

run over to the book and bring it to him.''I'm surprised you can hold it this long,'' I say giving him a smile. ''Im

stronger...than you think,'' he kind of struggles to say.''Whatever, you need to dig in, feel the rock, jack,'' I state

smartly. I then immediately see the determination in his eyes, then he shakes his feet and stomps. The ground

shakes a bit then the rock moves up. Then he smiles and moves the rock freely,''I got it, I got it,'' jack said moving

his hands around. I watch him move around and I smile affectionately. Then he stumbles into me, his arms circle me

going around my waist. His gorgeous brown eyes and he stares in mine we move closer to each other when I hear

a door open. Brody stands there watching us and I kind of move away from jack. ''What does the crocodile say to

the turtle,'' asked brody with a dazed face. I thought he was drunk until he started to bust out laughing. I tense up

a bit before he walks up to me and strokes my hair. I, weirdly, relax and move away. ''So, jack won't you come with

me,'' says Brody while gesturing from two guards to come in. ''Um, no he isn't going anywhere,'' I say with a frown.

**Jack p.o.v**

When kim says what she says i'm a bit astounded. I mean no one cares for or about me. Jerry use to before sold me

into this mess but know I focusing on the good. ''I bought him from your father therefore he's mine,'' says brody

proudly. I don't like any of this other than the fact that kim wants me with her. ''Get those chains on him, they

belong on him,'' brody said in a smart tone. I wish he would stop but he continued. ''You see after his mom died his

dad didn't even want him, if you ask me I would've this bastard too,'' brody says with a evil smile. I couldn't take it,

I lunge at him as the guards struggle to restrain me. I feel tears in my eyes but, I try to look strong so I hold them

in. Kim looks at me with worry and sorrow, then looks away. I thought I saw tears but she looked away before I

could tell. ''This isn't right,'' kim said shaking her head slightly. ''Who cares,'' he said as he walked out. Then the

guards followed carrying me with them. We walk out of the front door's of the emperor's house. Went down like a

million steps until I reached the jail carnage. I hate these things and this is only my second time being in one.

''Where are we goin, Brody,'' I said with hate in my voice. ''Back to the coliseum you're gonna be in another fight,''

he yelled slightly. ''WHAT WHY,'' ''BECAUSE I WANT YOU TOO.'' I look at the coliseum getting closer and closer. I feel

the crowd in the stomping, talking and breathing. I feel the everything under ground, the animals, servants, guards

everything. I also feel the footsteps of Eddie and Milton walking nervously. How can I do this? As the jail carnage

stops the guards grab me and I get out of the carnage. As they wait for Brody I look up at the huge coliseum. _Man, I_

_ am hungry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim p.o.v**

I can't believe Brody, he is totally a jerk! Taking Jack from me...wait, why am I so angry? I mean I just met this guy and...I miss him. I'm about walk out of my room and realise that, one I'm in a dress, two there is like six guards outside my door and three I never go anywhere by myself. That isn't gonna stop me though, _the first time I get a new friend Brody just takes him away._ I went to my closet went in looking around for my chest. My mom gave it to me, its full of amour specialized for me. She's the one who taught me how to fight...she got sick before my training finished . Anyway I open it and grab and put on my black tights, leather chest plate, gladiator skirt, my gladiator sandals. I also make sure I don't forget my dagger. I walk over to the mirror and check myself out. Then I put my hair in a pigtail and adjust my amour, with a swift nod I leave the closet, closing the door behind me. I then lock my door and begin to tie several of my dresses together while walking over to my balcony, looking over the railing. I tie the dresses to the railing, my room is about five stories up but that didn't faze me. After I finish I use my dress rope and climb down quietly and calmly until I reach the bottom and I run for this rock wall. I use a tree and I get on a branch that is above the wall and jump over the wall and I do a somersault when I land. _Easy enough now to the arena, this is so much fun._

**Jack p.o.v**_  
_

I sitting back in the gladiatorial armoury room looking for Milton and Eddie, I had on the same ragged amour I had on the last time I was in here, I also hold my old helmet too. There is a lot of fresh meat in here talking about their past in fighting. I then see Eddie holding a dagger stained with red, Milton slapped it out of his hand quickly.

I get up and walk over, ''hey guys whats up?''

Eddie turns looks at me suspect for a minute then he hugs the daylights out of me in delight, Milton smiled at us and pried Eddie off.

''So Jack what happened to you I-''

''I know what you are now, Jack you're a Earthshaker.'' he whispered excitingly cutting Milton off.

I smiled at them both when I felt Brody's presence, I turn to see him making his way to me. I turn to face him, he reaches me studies me then flicks his hand. A horn blows and the guards start to gather us up, I tell Eddie and Milton to stay with me once again and they nod silently. We are at the back of the group, the group wasn't excited or anything anymore, they actually parted to make room for me.

''The only one going out in the arena is this man.'' Brody says while smiling evilly at me.

I walk up to the gate and put my helmet on, I relax enough to feel the crowd heartbeats quicken. Then I hear an announcer scream things at the crowd, excitingly.

''PLEASE WELCOME...THRASHER!''

And on cue the gates open, I look back at Eddie's and Milton's worried faces, I breath and walk out in the piercing sun. The crowd goes ballistic as I strut out looking at the crowd, _how did thrasher become my name?_

**Kim p.o.v**

Somehow I got pushed or whatever, now I am in a highly decorated chariot with this tall, extremely muscular guy. I glance behind me and see about 11 people standing in amour, mostly male a few female. I get out of the chariot and get into line behind the fighters. I remember when I did this once, it was right after my mom passed, my dad didn't even mourn, he just partied, got drunk all the time and put on more of these fights. So I got in there and whipped everyone's tail. And it felt good. I put on my helmet slowly, the I hear them introduce some guy named Thrasher, I'm hearing the crowd go ballistic. The gates swing open and the fighters along with me move out into the blazing sun. There is only one guy out here, I think this Thrasher guy is going down. The first guy runs up to him screaming, he's Chinese and looks like a samurai. _Let's see if he has any luck._

**Jack p.o.v**

I don't even need to relax to see him coming, I get in a stance and when he gets about three feet away.

**KICK**

Right in his stomach my foot went and it hit him hard. The guy dropped his sword and my foot remained on his chest plate, then I removed my foot and he fell the dusty ground, coughing. I looked at the group, then stepped over the coughing and gasping Chinese man, I make my way to the rest of the group. A female runs to me, she is also Chinese, she slashes her sword at me but I back out of her reach another runs up, flips while taking his swords out. He looks at me with disgust, he then waves his swords in my face. I pull out mine, he gets down and the Chinese girl runs, jumps on his back then slashes at me. Well, she tried to but I willed my strength, screamed and jumped high in the air.

**KICK**

I kicked her shoulder, I heard a crack and her scream, she fell the ground hard. The crowd goes crazy with cheers and whistles. The guy looks at me in disbelief, tears form in his eyes as he runs into me. I almost fumble but I catch myself, he picks her up and begins to carry her away. I take my sword throw it perfectly over his head, sticking the ground in front of him. He stops, turns to look at me with disbelief once again, then continues to walk away. _Man I'm an idiot. _There is like five of them left, and I don't really want to fight anymore.

**Kim p.o.v**

Wow. This guy is better than I thought but, why did he disarm himself? I could tell the other fighters thought that made him soft. So the only other female fighter, who had a bo staff started to walk up to him, bo staff first. I could tell she was gonna try to hit his head first, another fighter follows the girl with his sword first, smiling. One takes out his sword and with a quick swipe of the neck, kills himself. The crowd laughs and screams cheers. The girl with a bo staff flips her it from side to side until she gets into her stance. Thrasher just stands there, until he moves into his simple stance. She trills the bo staff around, then trying to hit him, but he keeps simply moving and blocking. _Working the offense, smart. _Then the guy with the sword runs up and successfully cuts his arm, it makes a deep cut on his arm. Still there is no sign that he felt it, he actually got a bit angrier. He took the bo staff from the girl, hit her on her hit hard enough to knock her out. Next he uses it to swiftly take out the guy with a sword by hitting his left ear with the bo staff, hard. Now only two people remain, me and some guy with an agitated look. Thrasher starts to make his way over to us, kind of more to the guy. All I have is my dagger but that's all I need, with a jump about 5 feet in the air, he kicks the guy in the face. After he lands, he turns to me and walks toward me until he is my face, he was trying to say something.

I don't let him though, I get out my dagger, ''lets go Thrasher.''

**I don't remember the last time I uploaded a chapter of this story. Anyway, enjoy.-aNGEL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack p.o.v**

''Lets go Thrasher,'' says the fighter.

For some reason this person seems...familiar. I don't want to fight her but she seems dead set on fighting me. We about four feet away from each other, I have no weapons but that didn't seem to matter. I move to the right and her to the left, eyeing her. _What is it about this girl?_ She steps then swipes me with her dagger getting close to touching my chest plate but I moved out-of-the-way quickly. Her blonde hair shows under helmet, _focus Jack_ _focus. _The girl gets back into her beginning stance, I try to focus on her weak spots and suddenly the gate opens, a tall, extremely muscular guy in expensive amour and chariot with one big black horse. The crowd starts to chant, 'MONSTER' 'MONSTER' exciting some throwing flowers. He starts to circle the coliseum, catching flowers and smiling at the crowd. The female fighter took this as an opportunity and...

**KICK **

Right on the left side of my face, making me almost fall but I catch myself. My face starts to sting with pain and I almost scream but that guy 'Monster' gets off his chariot, cocky and walks up to me.

''SO YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT THE MONSTER,'' the Monster yells to the crowd, talking in third person.

The girl just stands there as the Monster walks up, ''move peasant the Thrasher's mine.''

The Monster takes out his sword, it's about 2 feet long and blood-red with writing on it. He moves toward me a bit cautiously, I have no weapon and I have a headache. _This is starting to piss me off._ He slashes at me twice and misses, he keeps this up for about 5 minutes until I tackle him but he doesn't fall. He jumps and falls on his back which is where I am. I struggle to get up, coughing and gagging. _Man, he sweats hard. _I quickly move out his way, _gather your strength and get away from the fighter. _I don't know why but I listen to the voice and run away from the angry Monster. _Now run to him, jump and pound the ground right in front of him, young warrior._ I only takes me a second to understand, I run quickly to him jump and pound the ground with my left fist. Nothing happens. Instead the crowd roars with laughter and amusement.

I get angry and so does the Monster, ''WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO!?''_  
_

''TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME!'' he yelled.

He then runs for his sword and I run away again scowling the voice in my head. _No, you did it wrong you are to feel the ground as you run and punched it, MAKE THE GROUND OBEY YOU! _I don't like this voice yelling at me and sadly this isn't the first time I've heard it. Its helped me through tough spots like when my father left. I try to do what the voice tells me again, noting happens, again. This starting to piss me off. _Then do what I say. _I'm trying, this voice doesn't get it. For the third time I try to do the ground pound thing, also for the third time the crowd roars with laughter. I'm getting sick of them and this, that female fighter is still watching me and Monster fight. _One more time, young warrior...feel the earth._

I run back a little further this time, ''STOP TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME, FOOL,'' yelled the Monster angrily.

His helmet is off now because he was basically chasing me around the arena, I can tell he wasn't built for this, running around, I mean. I finally get a ways away, I bend down and rub my hands on the dusty ground. I then run and I run fast feeling every step then I jump, I feel the ground push me up about 10 feet in the air and...

**POUND**

After I hit, the ground around me rumbles into a wavelike earthquake, there's a small circle just around me stays still. Rocks fly everywhere, the Monster falls knocked out, the earthquake's keeps moving until it reached the crowd. People scream and many fall out their seats, the emperor keeps himself in his seat but the empress doesn't have that luck. Its like the world around me erupts into chaos, finally the wave passes the crowd and everything goes quiet for a minute at least. The crowd recovers fast and they scream and some faint.

**Kim p.o.v **

I cough and wave the dust out my face, all I hear is the muffled sounds of the crowd. I sit up and look around to see only the Thrasher standing.

''THRASHER THRASHER!'' yelled the crowd.

The Thrasher Yanks off his helmet to show a familiar brunette...Jack. He throws it down in anger, I see blood running down his face.

''I AM NOT YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!'' Jack yelled putting emphases on every word.

The crowd goes quiet from Jack's words, but, sadly, it doesn't last long.

''MORE THRASHER MORE THRASHER!' they yell back at him.

I decide to go all stealthy and scoot my to Monster's overturned chariot, I'm almost there when...

''THRASHER OVER HERE LOOK THRASHER!'' yelled some people in the crowd closet to where I am.

_Great thanks a lot._ Jack turns, the blood is still running down the left side of his face slowly, he has a death stare fixed on me mixed with something else...sadness.

I quickly get up and take off my helmet, ''Kim, is that you?'' Jack says confused but still approaching, slowly.

''Yeah, I um you see I-''

I'm cut off by a distinctive yell from the crowd, ''JACK JACK OVER HERE!''

It came from behind Jack, he turns around to see who it was, I walk up beside and look at his conflicted face. The owner of the voice is a boy, by the looks of it about Jack's age, I can't see the person all that well but I could see him rushing down the stairs trying to get to Jack.

''Who is that?'' I ask.

Jack takes a deep breath and frowns, ''Jerry.''

**A bit short I guess. I recently got an Instagram so follow and i'll follow you. And don't forget the poll on my bio page. Thanks and enjoy.-Angel  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack p.o.v **

I can't believe Jerry would come!HE'S THE REASON I'M IN THIS MESS! I fill the rage course through my veins, the ground shakes a bit, I fill Kim's presence too and its soothing. Jerry falls into the arena, I keep taking deep breaths, trying not to take his head off.

He finally reaches me, ''Jack...listen I-I made a mistake.''

''Wrong you made several, first you pretended my best friend.'' .

I punched him right in his nose

''Second, you sold me into slavery.''

I threw a right hook and then tripped him, holding his collar.

''Last but not least, you came back.''

And with that I punched him one good time, almost knocking him out. I let go of his collar as the crowd roars with delight, I turn to Kim who obviously wants answers. I mouth 'later' and look to the emperor who sits on his throne, smiling at me evilly.

''GET A HOLD OF THRASHER AND KILL THE OTHER FIGHTER!'' yells the emperor over the crowd.

I look to Kim confused, ''if we both make it out alive we both got some explaining to do.''

''It'll be a date, '' I say, smirking.

''That's what you think,'' Kim said, picking up a lone sword.

_It's what I know._ I feel the areas around the arena fill with soldiers, I look at Kim who looks like if even I crossed her, she killed me. I walk over to Jerry who is moaning, I grab him and drag him over to Kim. _Too many, Jack you need to get Kim, Jerry and you out, say the voice._

I put my arm around Kim's waist, feeling my cheeks burn in the process, ''Jack, what are you doing?''

''Getting us out!'' I yell over the crowd.

I breath and kick the dusty ground, _please work. _I close my eyes and grip both Kim and Jerry tighter, I feel the ground under me vibrate, slightly. Then out off nowhere I feel a surge of energy and feel the ground push me into the air like it was rejecting me. Like a volcano eruption, we fly over city, I open my eyes to see Kim screaming and digging her nails into me. Me feeling the pain, I start to lose my grip on Kim and see fall in a just like me and Jerry.

''NNNNOOOOO,'' I scream as I push myself towards the earth and Kim.

I finally catch her and the ground is getting closer fast, so I turn my back to it and put Kim on my stomach. Then we hit, I mean I hit, Jerry and Kim arent unharmed. I feel the darkness take over as Kim screams my name...

When I wake I'm in this house in a really comfortable bed, Kim is holding my hand and by the look on her face she has cried. Her hair is out with some in her face, so I use my free hand and moved them. She flinched when I touch her, I rub her cheek softly.

''You've been out for like a week and a half, you died like twice,'' she said letting go of my hand.

I fill like I just lost my lifeline, ''you scared the heck out off me, cause you wouldn't wake up.''

''Sorry, so we gonna explain to each other whats goin on,'' I said sitting up.

She leans back on the wall, ''you first,'' Kim said.

**Kim p.o.v **

Jack is killing me! He sacrificed himself to save me and Jerry. He has been out for a week straight, he choked twice in his sleep. During that week, Jerry told me all that happened between them but he said that he let Jack talk about his past to me. I stare at Jack as he talks about his past, he's thinner, pale and his hair is longer. He looks sick and he keeps stopping in the story saying that he's starving. I tell him to wait here and I leave to get food and water, Jerry is in the kitchen flirting with a servant. I am at my uncle's house, one who supposed emperor but my dad was and still is selfish. Not gonna tell at that history now. Anyways, I get the food and water, I open the door and Jack is out of bed stretching. I hand him the food and turn to let him eat, but he walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

He felt cool but I felt his warm breath on me, ''thanks Kimmy.'' he say perkily.

Then when I expect him to let me go, he does the most surprising thing. He kisses my cheek. It was in a playful way but my cheeks burned so much I thought they might bleed. I touch my cheek and turn to see Jack back on the bed, devouring his food. He's done in 2 minutes flat, still saying he was hungry.

''You are not strong enough, stop eating so much,'' I said.

He looked at me with a 'really' face. He got off the bed and on the floor doing push ups, at first they were slow painful looking push ups. I smirked, he look at me clearly mad, after that he started to speed up until he got his rhythm and was doing full push ups.

''Count,'' He said, stopping himself.

''Okay,'' I reply.

''So...I'm a orphan, lived with my ex best friend...only Shaker in my village,'' he said still doing push ups, on number 57.

''Jack stop, you're gonna strain yourself.''

He gets out of push up position sitting his back on the bed, wincing because of his back.

I sit on the bed, ''why Kim?'' he said looking at his feet.

''Why what?''

''Do you think I'm so weak,'' he said looking at me with a serious face.

''Your hurt not weak, Jack,'' I say also serious.

''But I feel like I can run forever,'' he says with a smirk.

''Shut up,'' I say trying to stop myself from laughing.

He runs his hand through his hair, slowly, I think he just realized how long it is now, his hair touches his shoulders.

''I need my hair cut,'' he says, messing with his bangs.

I was about to say something when Jerry came into the room, slowly. He still complained now and then that his face hurt from Jack's beat down. He stood by the door, behind him was a servant who has a knife. Jerry stepped aside to her in.

''Hey Jack how you feeling?'' he said nervously.

Jack looked like he wanted to kill him, ''I visited you couple of times...you need your hair cut.''

Jack stood, Jerry, the servant and me tensed, he walked over to Jerry. Jack and Jerry stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Jack fist were balled. Then, he grab Jerry and hugged him, after shock Jerry did too.

Jack released, ''you bastard, you I can't stay mad at you.''

''I know bro, so you gonna...'' he gestured toward the servant who came forward.

**Jerry p.o.v **

GODS! I thought Jack was gonna kill me. I don't think we're back to being best friends, but at least he doesn't want to kill me, _a__t the moment._ The servant is cutting Jack's hair while he catch him up on what's going on. I fail to tell him that I tried several times and failed, to make a move on Kim. I start making faces at Kim and she returns them. The servant glances at us, she is finishing up. Once done she brushes the hair off Jack and walks to leave.

''Um, thanks,'' Jack says to the servant.

She nods then takes a good look at us three, then leaves.

**Servant p.o.v **

Those are probably the weirdest teens I've seen in my life...

**Did you like it? If so review and favorite, my poll is still up but next Friday its going to be taken down. Your opinion counts, thanks for reading my story. -Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack p.o.v **

Man, I am feeling good. Its been a week since our fall and I've recovered faster than I'm supposed too. We been in the house most of time because we need to stay out of sight, also Rudy thinks Kim's been kidnapped by the Thrasher. That's fabulous. Plus he has been here **twice** checking to see if I stopped by or was hiding there. Of course Kim's uncle said no, while we hid. I hate hiding. It's like a sign of weakness. Right now, I'm eating, again. It's basically the only thing to do other than, talking to Kim and practice fighting with Jerry, even though he isn't much of a challenge. A maid comes and takes my empty plate as Kim enters passing the maid, looking at me with a smirk.

''You done yet?'' Kim asked sitting next to me.

''Nope,'' I said popping the 'p', smiling.

''Well finish, I wanna take a walk,'' she said looking bored.

I thought for a second, ''why do you wanna take a walk...with me?'' I said pointing at my chest.

She hesitated at first, ''cause Jerry is flirting with some maid, again.''

My mouth made an 'o', and I nodded, ''come on.''

And with that we left the dining area, walking out to the garden area. The house surrounds the garden making it a square. It was more like an worshiping ground for the family gods. Me personally, only believe in one god, my mom taught me that at a very young age. Kim and me sit a bench near a statue and it had an offering bowl at its base. I stared at it, annoyed, Kim must have noticed.

''You don't like Mars?'' Kim asked.

I took a deep breath, ''don't get the fuss, war isn't something to pray or for,'' I say kicking pepples around with my feet.

''You pray to be successful in war, that's all.''

''I don't care, people you care about get hurt...people you love...'' I state glancing at Kim.

She blushes, ''its beautiful, I mean the art of it in all,'' she says, smirking.

''I don't know about that but I know someone who-,'' I say looking over in her eyes getting lost.

We start one of our famous staring contest, I don't know what to do at these moments. I blush intensely when I hear yells from the house, I turn to the balcony.

I then see Kim's uncle Charlie lean over the balcony, ''HIDE NOW, RUDY'S HERE,'' he yelled to us as two archer grabbed and pushed him away, then they shot arrows at us. By instinct, I grabbed Kim's hand and ran toward the stairs trying to find Jerry. I reach his room and kick the door down with one swift kick, Jerry is near the window, trying to decide whether if he should jump.

I run over and look to the ground, ''jump buddy I got you,'' I saying patting his back.

He looks at me with worry, I nod then he jumps on the window sill and quickly jumps out, I reach for the ground, it obeys and moves up catching Jerry, landing him safely. I hear voices get closer, I put Kim's arms around me squeezing her. Next, I jump. The ground does the same with me like with Jerry, it catches us. I get up keeping my hand in Kim's and we all run from the alley into the busy street, pushing people out of our way.

**Rudy p.o.v **

I search through the house with my very young general, Carson. He's tall, muscular, and hair as black night with tan skin. Carson is like part of legend just like Thrasher, lions raised him since he was born. He's evil, powerful, loyal and most important he's a killer. Also the best archer I have ever seen in my life. I walk out of the house with him when my soldiers after they conform that they have left the house. I look at Carson and he looks at me with his icy blue eyes, he nods knowing what to do. He looks to the crowd, holds out his hand, a servant hands him his long blue arrow, it matching his eyes. He grabs an arrow, it's all black practically dripping with venom. He gets in his stance, aiming it at the crowd, closing his eyes. Suddenly he let's go of the arrow and with a 'bong' of the bow's string the arrow fly into the crowd.

**Jerry p.o.v **

We're still running through the crowd, pushing through. I turn my head to see something coming for us, fast. I keep watching it move around in the crowd trying to get to us. It starts to catch up and I finally see who its aiming for...Jack. It trying to move around me but me being stupid, I move in its way, to protect Jack.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!''

**Jack p.o.v **

I hear a scream behind me and I stop and turn to see Jerry on his knees, his eye's watering. I run to him, trying to see what's wrong when I hear scattered screams from the crowd, pointing at his back. Kim walks over to his back, looking at me, worryingly. I just pick up, slapping his stomach on my shoulder. Kim runs ahead of me I try to figure out what's going on since I didn't see anything wrong with Jerry. That all changed when I look at his back. I saw a black, slimy arrow sticking out his lower back. I almost dropped him, out of shock. I recover when we reach the city wall, Kim slows down to a stop but I keep running until I come in full contact with the wall, breaking a huge hole in it. After the damage's done, I look at Kim who seems lost for words. I walk over to her and push her warm body against mine.

I adjust Jerry and look down to her, ''you trust me.''

She just laid her head against my chest, tightening her grip around my lower back.

I look at the sky, my eyes getting blurry. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**I would like to the number up to at least 55 reviews by the chapter 10, please. I also want to promote the following stories:****Truth and Denial by Spot an Appaloosa, ****Broken Cords by Bluedog270, Huntsman's Tale by StayWeird, ****Beauty&The Beast: Kickin' It Style! by WritersWayOfLife-Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim p.o.v **

We landed safely, for once, on the soft but cruel sand. Jack landed on his feet but stumbled, making us all fall on our face. Jack let go of me and Jerry, whose body is now limp. The black arrow was sticking halfway out of his lower back. I heard about these kind of arrows, they're kind of like a lifeline and a poison at the same time. If you pull it out he dies but, if you keep it in he still dies. Jack was pacing back and forth, in front of me, running his hand through his hair. He keeps mumbling things I can't hear. I move towards Jerry and take a closer look at his wound, the black from the arrow was spreading up his back, slowly. Jerry started to make groans and tries to stand. Jack noticed and walks over to him, pulling him to his feet, carefully. Jerry puts his arm around Jack, I stand and check our surroundings. The desert was all I could see other than the mountains, in front of the city.

''M-maybe we should g-go to the um mountains...''

I would've jumped at him suddenly talking but it was so timid and weak with a pinch anger.

I face him, ''I don't know, what do you think we should do?''

Jack opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Jerry speaks instead.

''Let's go to the mountains...I wanna be there for...you know...''

Anger rushed over Jack's face but something else did too...sadness. Jerry was clearly in pain but he was doing a good job of not letting Jack see. He was calm and he face held a small smile. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _

''So we walk?'' I asked.

Jack looked at the ground then at me, he held out his hand meaning for me to take it. His hands were rough, he didn't pull me in like last time. He pulled gently into his firm chest next he just jump.

**Jack p.o.v **

It took about three big jumps to get to the mountains. We finally get to a valley type area, it's infested with trees. Which is good for shade, I guess. Kim leaves to find water, I noticed that she was close to tears. I sigh and set Jerry down under the biggest tree in the valley. He moans a few times but is mostly quiet.

''J-Jack?''

''Yeah?''

''Y-you know that y-you-'' he's cut off by his coughing and choking.

He finally stops and relaxes, ''were Bros for life, man.''

My eyes get blurry, I try to blink them away. I look at the sky to try to get rid of the tears, its sunset.

''G-go find Kim, dude,'' Jerry said, adjusting himself on the tree while closing his eyes, ''get something to drink...or you and Kim could-''

''No, dude,'' I say while standing, my cheeks on fire.

''Okay, bro whatever you say...''

Jerry eyes flutter close and I leave to start searching for Kim. I walk for about twenty minutes I find her staring in to a stream, deep in thought. I creep behind her grab her sides making her jump and squeal. I then go ahead to tickle her merciless. She falls to the ground and I pin her down and continue. Her laughter and screams almost make me forget about our current situation. She finally kicks me off and I fall beside her, laughing uncontrollably.

''Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.'' she said catching her breath.

''No promises,'' I reply.

I look at her and her at me. I stare into her eyes and her into mine. I begin to get lost and forget where I am, then I hear a scream.

**Jerry p.o.v **

After I'm sure Jack leaves I open my eyes and check on my wound who seems to scream at me every time I move. The black stuff from the arrow has crept up my back and is almost to my shoulder. I start to think about my family, my little sister, my mom and Jack. I also think about the fact that I sold him into slavery to protect him. Soldiers from what I used to call the mainland came looking for gladiators for the Games. If you paid them off they didn't take anyone from your family. My family didn't have the money for that, so me being stupid opened up my mouth telling them to take me but Jack had to walk into my house into the midst of all this. They thought he was my brother so they took him instead of me. The stars are starting to come out on the blue and black sky. A tear escapes from the thresholds of my eyelids. The pain begins to worsen, I snap my head towards my shoulder, the black stuff is crawling to my heart.

''Ah, gods this hurts,'' I manage to say.

I feel something grip my heart, ''AH AH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

**Jack p.o.v **

After the scream I didn't know what to do. Kim jumped at the sound then mouths 'Jerry' to me. She gets on her feet first and bolts toward the tree where I left Jerry. I follow stumbling at first, I finally get there. Kim holding Jerry's hand while his other hand is over his heart. I just stood there and stared as he struggled to breath.

''J-Jack?''

''What is it buddy?''

''I'm sorry f-for all this...it's my fault...i-if you didn't walk into my house-''

''Don't say anything, Jerry just relax, alright?''

He nodded.

''Kim i-is there anything we can do to slow the process?''

Her eyes were cloudy when she look up at me. I fell to my knees in front of Jerry, anger finding its way through my body.

''Who did this to him, Kim...you must have some idea?''

She wiped her eyes with her hand and look up at me.

''The only one capable of making a shot like that through rush hour with such great aim and in his lower back is...''

She stopped herself midway, as realization showed on her pained face.

''Carson...''

Jerry was staring at the sky, his chest moving slower and slower. I sit next to him, grip his hand and gently squeeze it.

''I'm gonna get this Carson guy and make him pay...for you Jerry...I'm gonna do it for you.''

''Thanks man but don't get hurt, alright...tell my family I love them and I love you too...okay?''

''Listen to me Jerry, you are gonna make it through, you are gonna walk...'' I state, stopping mid sentence.

''Jerry?'' I said shaking his hand a little.

Kim silently cried, Jerry body went limp and his face pale.

I just sat there and held his hand when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Kim. Her eyes where red and puffy, I stood. I was about to say something when she pulled me into a tight hug.

She whisper this word to me, ''try...''

**Like what you're reading? Review, Favorite and Follow and don't forget to tell others. The following are stories are amazing:Truth and Denial by Spot an Appaloosa, Broken Cords by Bluedog270, A Huntsman's Tale by StayWeird and Waiting For You by amandamandaxoxo. Thanks for reading more to come.-Angel **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim **

Jerry's dead. Jerry is dead. No matter how many time I said it in my mind it just didn't sound right. Jack needed some time to himself to think so I let him be. Jerry is in the same spot he was when we brought him here. I didn't feel right moving him and I don't think Jack would appreciate it. I did take the arrow out and buried it. Don't ask why I just did. It's been nighttime and I decided to get some wood to start a fire. I gather up some wood and place it in a pile near Jerry, close but not to close. I then start rubbing two sticks together quickly when I hear a loud bang. Like two rock slamming into each other. _Jack. _I just continue to rub while rocks crash and bump. The valley shakes a few times, scarring me. Then I hear a scream, I shoot up at the sound. Fear crawls up my spine like a spider on a spider web. I drop the pieces of wood and run in to the noise. I finally get to the source, Jack sitting on the ground holding his foot, clearly in pain. I stalk closer to him unsure if wanted me near him.

''You okay, Jack...''

No answer.

''I heard all the banging...I thought you gonna bring down the mountain down or something...''

''I wouldn't do that while you were in the valley...'' he said in a low, timid tone.

''W-what am I?'' he asked, not looking up at me.

I walk over to him and sit in front of him.

''You are amazing, nice, heroic, funny, protective, an Earthshaker, Jerry's best friend, and your Jack...my friend...my only real friend...''

After I finish I look down in embarrassment.

''I didn't know you saw me that way,'' he said finally looking up at me.

''All my friends were either gold diggers or stuck up...I made a promise to my mom to never be that way.''

He then did the thing I think he never do, he smiled. It was small but significant.

I stand and dust me off, ''come on let's have a look at your foot.'' I say offering my hand.

He takes it, getting a grip, hopping to his feet. I pulls on my hand a little too hard making me stumble forward into him as he stood. I hit his chest but luckily he had his balance. I notice that he is still holding my hand. I look up into his eyes and him into mine.

''W-what did you mean about earlier when you said try?'' he asked, holding on to my waist for balance.

I thought for a moment, ''to forgive...and forget...'' I said surly and slowly.

**Jack **

''To forgive...and forget...'' Kim said surly and slowly.

How? How could I do that? He killed Jerry in cold blood. I looked away, Kim shifted to my side. We quietly hop to the stream, I glance at Kim a few times. She is such a great girl and I'm a mess. I don't think I can ever forgive Carson though, Jerry was my best friend...my only friend. Now he was lying against a tree rotting. _Why me? _Kim stopped signaling we are at the stream. She helped me sit down in front of the stream and sat down beside me. I put my foot in the water, the cool water rushes all over my wound like a bunny snatching food.

''Close your eyes...''

I snap my head at Kim, speaking suddenly. I didn't understand.

''Huh?''

''Just close your eyes...'' she said, clearly getting annoyed.

I shut my eyes, ''why do I have to close my eyes, Kim.''

She was silent. That's when it happened. I felt the water around my foot change, its like starts pressure my wound. I tense up at the slight pain, a hand slides on mine. I relax at the warm touch of Kim hand, my cheeks burn. I hope Kim doesn't notice.

''Aww you're blushing,'' Kim says.

''Am not,'' I argue.

''Yes you are!'' she says.

I open my eye to she the water around my foot glowing with Kim's hand hovering over it. I jump at the sight of it but Kim squeezes my hand, reassuringly.

''Calm down Jack it's almost over...''

I continued to stare at the water wide-eyed until she moved her hand, stopping the water in the process. I stared at my foot then at her then at my foot.

''How what huh,'' I say making a confused face.

''Don't ask,'' she says while standing, ''there is still a lot of things you don't know about me, Jackson.''

I stand, ''okay...I gotta ask something.''

''Yeah,'' she replies.

''Can you like you know, it's about Jerry...could you-''

''Bury him?''

''N-not in the ground...by the tree...'' I say quietly.

She then pulls me into a tight hug, after a few moments she let's go and leaves me walking to the tree. I walk toward the front of the valley facing the empire. I take a deep breath and shake my shoulders. _I'm coming for you, Carson. _

**Kim **

I move Jerry on his back beside the tree and adjust him with his arms by his side. I fix his clothes and make sure his wound is clean, I then go on to place flowers all around him. I know it's a little girly but no one here's object. _Speaking of no one where is Jack? _I stand after I finish to have a moment of silence. Afterwards, I walk away to find Jack and convince him not to do something stupid. And that's when I see it. On the side of the mountain...like someone carved something in it. I didn't quite know what it said so I had to squint. So I run toward the other mountain side and then I stop to see if I could see it. I finally could read it and it made me cry.

It says...

_Hey Kim, if you were wondering what all that noise was it was this. So I planned the smashing foot thing so I could leave. I knew you wouldn't let me leave 'cause you act like Jerry's mom. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you and I can't stand it if got hurt. I gonna make sure you stay safe. And don't let anyone tell you that aren't beautiful. 'Cause you're the best thing since air. Blondy you gonna brighten the world every time you smile. I love you..._

_JACK _

It was so simple but so complicated. _What's complicated HE LOVES YOU!__!_ I took a breath and stared at it in disbelief. That's when I realized I love him too. I gotta do something about this and fast.

**Review and enjoy. Oh and by the way the name of the sneak peek new story is 'The Guardians'.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack **

I make it to the wall in no time. I feel bad about leaving Kim behind but I can't have her here with me. I care about her too much and if they used her against me. I don't know what i'll do. I find the hole I put in the wall and its huge. Its more like a gap because the section fell to the ground. _I hope Kim's okay. _I turn around and look at the mountains in the distance but I snap my head around at sudden voices. Two guards are stationed around the gap I made in the wall, talking and laughing. The sun is making the night sky brighten. Since I'm not around Kim I can't get a good hold on my anger, if I did I wouldn't be walking bluntly into the gap. It took the guards a minute to see me there and when they did I was almost to the gap.

''You there, HALT!''

I balled my fist.

**Kim **

I have taught for some sort of transportation for the longest. Why? I have to go after Jack! He's doing this because he things it's the only way to protect me and avenge Jerry. The whole water healing thing has been on my mind too. My mom had that gift, but she didn't teach me how to do it. My dad didn't want me learning about that kind of stuff. He always said that I might hurt Carson or something. I'll get to that later. My mom though, taught me the basics of healing, she thought the gift will help me in the future. Its powerful but it has its limits, like for instance the arrow that hit Jerry's made of pure evil and all that bad crap. Again, my mom only taught my the basics, even if I could heal him...I just can't. Now, with the hurt Carson thing. Carson used to be my best friend, I met him when I was ten and from then we did everything together. It wasn't until we were sixteen, that Carson told me he liked me. I'm eighteen now. I was surprised, he has had a lot of girlfriends. None of them worked out because his close relationship to me and his dark secrets that he kept from them. Carson kept secrets from me too, but he seemed to tell my dad everything. They are close. Too close. It kind of creeped me out, they talked in secret a lot. He would disappear for months at a time, he always came back and when he came back he always asked me out. I said yes once and afterwards he left. That was last year, I saw him for the first time this year yesterday. Anyways back to now, I'm searching the interior of the valley for transportation. I then came upon a spacious, matted pasture but the thing that caught my eye was the thing in the pasture. It was a horse. A mustang to specific. It was as white as snow with hoofs as dark as night. The mane completed it, flowing freely down its neck. It's snapped its head up at me when I entered the pasture. I stopped dead in my tracks, the horse lifted its head high. _Hmph a proud horse. _

''Hey there,'' I bent down a bit to decide the gender, ''boy.''

I move slightly closer and the mustang moves a bit closer as well, head still held high. We are like ten feet away from each other. The horse straightens its muscular body, facing me. We both close the space between each other until I am less than a foot away. I reach my hand up to the horse's muzzle but he kept moving his head higher out of my reach.

I got a ticked, ''oh so you think you're to good for me?''

The mustang neighed in response.

''I don't have time for this I have to go after, JACK!'' I reply, my voice rising.

The horse goes silent.

''Fine, I don't NEED YOU, I-I DON'T ANYONE!'' I yell.

I'm fed up with this. First, my dad puts me on twenty-four hour protection until i'm was 17, next, my dad wants me to move in with Brody(who practically lives in my house), finally, Jack leaves me behind because he's gonna go off and do something stupid like hurting himself or worse. I'm stomping away when I hear hoofs close behind me. I turn around to see the mustang behind me with its head eye level with me. I attempt to touch him again, succeeding. His muzzle was warm, wet and moving with life under my hand.

I calm down a bit, ''so are you gonna help me?''

The horse moves its to where I can get on his back and I smile.

**Jack **

So, I made this big a scene when getting in the city but it wasn't my fault. There was guards inside the city around the gap so I had to fight them off. Then on my way to Kim's house there was guards on their way to the gap, so another fight. I'm making a bee line to the empires home to find this 'Carson guy'. _Oh, he's gonna get it. _People are moving out of my way so I don't have to push and excuse myself, they are also staring at me. With hope in their eyes but something else too...fear. I hope it's not of me because I haven't hurt any civilians. I'm not afraid of Carson if anything I'm ready for him. Finally, I get to the steps of Kim's house, I never realized how big it is. I mean there is like four components of the mansion. I don't want to walk up the steps of the enormous mansion so I make a scene, on purpose this time.

''COME OUT CARSON...we need to talk!''

**Review and check out my other stories Also thanks for the love.-aNGEL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim **

I've ridden horses before but this one is probably the most difficult. I'm trying to find a **safe **way out of the valley while this horse just wants to jump out of the valley. I had to get off of him so he stop. There is a lot of noise coming from city, like crashes and bangs. I can see large rocks flying up high in the air along with small figure couldn't really make out who it was though. I did know one thing that's true though, Jack is in the city. So, that means I have to get there and I have to get there soon. I actually thought of names for the horse but the thought is always cut short by the thought of Jack. _Man, this guy makes me crazy._ I go over to get my horse, _he still needs a name. _  
Then it came to me... Valiant. It perfect fit his personally and shape, it being extremely muscled. I walk over to the stream to find Valiant, he snaps his head up when I come into view. I beckoned and he trots over.

He follows me over to the front of the valley, ''don't kill us,'' I say steadily getting on his back.

''I trusting you, Valiant and by the way that's your name.'' I state feeling proud.

Valiant neigh and digs his hoofs in the dirt in response. He backs up from the front of the valley, lowers his head and body, getting a determined look in his eyes. I grabbed a hold of his mane and squeezed, I knew he was going to jump. I wasn't about to close my eyes and miss this. I'm intrigued of what this horse was thinking. He then shoots forward making wind whip my hair behind me. Valiant got to the edge and jump, I expected us to fly in the air for about ten seconds, then gravity would kick in. It didn't happen though, instead we both shot toward the sky and into the clouds. I screamed as the sky got closer, I didn't know why though because I experienced this before with Jack. You know the flying thing but this was different. I was too busy staring and gripping his mane to notice the long, outstretched and feathery wings. It's like they grew out of his sides. Feeling safe, I loosen my grip and look up to the direction Valiant is flying. He flew up into the clouds until he suddenly halted stopped. It was a bit cold up in the clouds but I didn't mind. I look down through the clouds to see the city, I took a deep breath.

''Listen Valiant, we gotta get down there fast and safely...''

''Jack needs us, so let's go kick some butt, okay?''

Valiant shakes his head and mane, in agreement. He kicked his feet in the air and then he torpedoed toward the city. Flying so fast things got blurry. _I'm coming, Jack. _

**Jack **

When I was younger I used to get in trouble with guys all the time. It always came down to their girlfriends liking me or just plain jealously. The thing is though they all wanted to pick fight with me but, I always had this gut feeling that would tell me whether to fight or not. It's never been wrong but now I think its impressive history is about to be cut short. Carson is a better fighter than I thought. He even looked sinister from a distance and it wasn't even all looks because he was. My gut jolted in a frenzy when he appeared on the steps. Anyways, back to the now Carson has been kind of being throwing me around the city. I'm not gonna let that stop me though, I got Kim safe and away from all this. Right this second, Carson and me are on top of some rich guy's house throwing punches at each other. I throw a right hook he ducks and throws a left. His fists were fast and hard. I lose my balance almost falling but he grabs me, throwing me into the roof. A volley of punches follow and they are so hard we both fall through the roof and into the house. I fell hard on my back and moaned. I look around for my opponent, ignore the owner of the house's angry yells. I stand up when I find Carson running towards me, fast with a knife. Instinct took over, I stomped and pushed the air. It took immediate effect making the ground under Carson thrust up, shooting him through the roof. Making another hole in the roof.

''Um, sorry about the mess,'' I say as apologetic as I can.

He sighs, simply turns around and walks away. I find the nearest window and jump out, safely landing. I'm in the middle of busy street. To my left is the way to the wall which is about a mile away and to my right is the way to Kim's house. I look back and forth, trying to spot Carson. When I see a figure pushing and shoving it way through the busy street. Right it is then. I then as fast as I can run to the right, trying to navigate through the crowd. I make it to the mansion in no time but unfortunately Carson does too. He looks pissed as he walks up to me, I brace knowing he might get some lucky shots in.

''You die now,'' Carson said, while I was debating which was more sinister, his glare or his voice.

I was about to say something when the most amazing but crazy thing happened. A horse appeared. Well more like landed but that wasn't even the crazy part. There was someone on the winged horse, someone I knew and loved. Someone I wish wasn't here at this moment. None other than the famous Kim Crawford. I'm amazed and terrified at the same time. Amazed at the sight of her on this winged horse and terrified for her safety. She looked me in my eyes, she was so hard to read. Carson broke the silence along with our staring contest.

''Kim?''

She didn't move at first but eventually she turned her head to the source.

''It is you...''

She dismounted and the horse flew away.

Kim stood between us facing Carson, ''Carson I-''

Before she could finish, Carson pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. After a few seconds she let go of him but held on. That's when I intervened.

''Hey, let her go,'' I warned.

''I missed you so much...'' Carson whispered, he was just loud enough for me to hear.

**Kim **

''I missed you so much...'' Carson whispered to me.

I tried to stay focus on the task at hand.

''You back off...'' Jack warned.

''Or what you're gonna beat me up.'' Carson say with a slight smile.

Jack tries to grab Carson from behind me so I turn from Carson to Jack. I make him look at me and I finally get a good look at him. He bruised his cheek and blood slowly running down his face from a cut on his hairline. He had looked me in my eyes they were so memorizing I smiled and he smiled back, he moved a little closer to me when I heard movement behind me.

''Kim what are you doing,'' Carson said while pulling me away from Jack.

I shrugged his hand of me, ''Carson a lot has happened since you left...''

He looked at me then to Jack, he did this a few times. He finally realizes what's going on. Next with a swift motion he pushes me down and tackles Jack. It takes Carson a minute to get a hold on Jack and when he does he starts punches him, over and over. Jack blocks a few but most are making it to his face.

''KIM'S MY GIRL!'' Carson yells.

I was about to get up to help when I hear the shouts of guards. I look up the stairs to see guards pointing at Jack and Carson.

I quickly leap to my feet when on shout, ''LOOK ITS THE PRINCESS!''

**Sorry for the wait. Life is getting hard on this side of the screen. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review. ********AbberzZzCain, are you confused? If so please PM me so I can help you. **-aNGEL


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie **

We have to get out of this cell. Not five minutes ago I saw Jack in the street in front of our cell area fighting some guy. Milton is now dead set on staying inside because the dude Jack was fighting is Carson and he's supposed to be immortal. That's more the reason we need to get out! I'm pacing our filthy cell trying to find the best way out. When I was younger I was known for my ability to find quick ways out of sticky situations. This was harder though and it wasn't just the groans of pain from our fellow cellmates or the cell's stability. Not to mention an unwilling Milton. I needed to focus on the complex of the building. Its square with 3 cells on the three sides not facing the street, that covered area by a large steel gate. The middle of the complex had guards, weapons on racks, and 2 tables. One full of leftovers from their meals and another was full of the guards food. The 3 cells had about 10 people in them each. We could easily take the 7 guards in the complex but we needed to get out first.

''Would you just quit already,'' Milton whined.

I ignored him.

''Were safer in here...'' he muttered.

''I don't know about you but I'm not gonna just sit in here and rot.'' I reply firmly.

I stare at the bars holding us away from our freedom and that's when I realized they were rusty. _How did I miss this._ I walk up to them and run my hand slowly down they rusty bar. I push it but it doesn't bend but if I were stronger it would. I then scan our cell for anyone even nearly strong enough to break the bars. That's when I spot him. He's an older guy about late 30's, really tall and muscular with tattoos burned into his skin. He was in a corner by himself, head facing the back wall with an emotionless expression. I was actually scared to talk to him.

''Don't look at him, Eddie.''

I look at Milton who was standing at the front of the cell.

''Milton, we have to do something... Jack protected us, a-and the best thing we can do is help him...''

I walk over to the man with as much courage as I could manage. He didn't even look up at me.

''Sir?''

He continued to ignore me.

''I n-need to get out of here and I need your help...''

''Don't talk to him, boy... he's got more people's blood on his hands than I can count .'' a man from another wall said.

I turn my attention back to the man, ''please... he might die...''

The man still didn't move a muscle.

''FINE, you sit here and rot while our only hope is out there risking his life!'' I yelled.

I turned to walk away and sat down near Milton, who was looking at me then him.

''No.''

I looked up at the source of the voice.

''Huh?''

''We're not gonna give up because some dead beat is sitting in a corner, wallowing in self-pity... w-we gotta take a stand.''

There were a few 'whatever' and 'shut up's from the group.

Milton looked down at me, ''try a different approach.'' I said hopefully.

He nodded, ''how many of you have been in here longer than 5 years?''

All hands raise but the guy in the corner.

''How many of you have children?''

This time 2 hands don't raise, another young teen and the guy in the corner.

''How long do you think they will wait for you?'' Milton asked.

A few murmurs come the group.

''Well I tell you this it's not long until they stop looking for you... they can only wait for so long...''

A guy stands up with a determined face.

''Right now one of our former cellmates is out there trying to fight for YOU.''

Two more stand up.

''Are you gonna just sit here and let HIM FIGHT A BATTLE THAT IS ALL OF OURS!'' Milton's voiced raised.

Five more rose, ''no!''

''I CAN'T HEAR YOU!''

''NO!''

Now all were standing but the guy in the corner. Everyone was amped and ready to fight, which was good.

I stand a look Milton in the eye, ''lets go get, Jack.''

''Who?''

People quiet down and move away from the now vacant corner. He was standing a few feet away from us.

''Jack, our friend and cellmate.'' I replied firmly.

''Is he around your age and from Seafordius?'' he asked.

I nodded and its like my answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

''So what's your name?'' Milton asked.

''Jason.'' he answered simply.

Jason stared at the bars with a smirk. He backed away from bars then with great speed he ran into them making them shake and rattle. This gets the guards attention, as well as the attention of the other inmates. Everything is quiet.

''Stop that or we will feed you to the lions.'' a guard say harshly.

The man points to the guard, ''you don't talk to me like that.''

He picked his sword of the table and walked to our cell.

''Excuse me, peasant.''

''Your missing a shoe.'' the man said looking down

When the guard looked down a rock from the ground in front of him hits him in the face. The momentum is so strong, blood flies out of his nose. It knocks him out making him fall to the ground. The other guards grab swords and move toward our cell. One picks up the unconscious guard.

''You're gonna pay for that,'' he said pointing to the unconscious guard.

''That's where your wrong.''

He grabs two of the bars in front of him and pulls them apart. Amazingly they obey him and bend out enough for him to get out. He jumps out the cell and smiles cocky. A lot like Jack would. _Interesting. _

**Jason **

Jack. I get to see him after all these years. I first felt him when he entered the city but I thought it was too good to be true. I denied my gut until he used his hidden gift and that's when I knew it was him. I won't let these baboons stop me from seeing my son. One charges and slides his sword at me, I duck and trip him. _Too easy. _I get his sword and move on to the next guy. I get two instead, one swipes like the one before. I decide to change it up, with a quick swing I swipe his sword away with my sword. I kick him away and I throw my sword into the ground. Smiling wide I move in on the next guy. I jump on the next guy using swift moves I bring him to the ground. Before I can reach the rest of the guards, I see the other cell mates have already taken the other guards down.

Milton and Eddie run up to me, ''we need to open the other cells.''

I rub the back of my neck and walk over to the table. I pick up the keys and throw it to them and jump on the table. The other released gladiators rush out their cells, but when they see me they gather around me.

''Gentlemen, we ARE FREE!'' I yell.

They shout and pound their fist in the air.

''But there is something we must do before we can truly be free...''

They quiet down to hear me.

''The o of this kingdom is and has not only ruined our lives but it has plagued the lives of women and children, the real question is what will you do?''

Many had swords and shields now.

''Are we gonna run?''

''NO!'' They scream.

''OR ARE WE GONNA FIGHT!?''

''YEAAAA!''

Eddie hands me a sword, ''THEN LETS GO!''

I jump of the table and head toward the gates. _Jack's not gonna be happy to see me. _

**Did you like it? If so please review and even if you didn't. I decided to tell this joke because it's just so funny, so here it is, Why can't a blonde dial 911? She can't even find the eleven. LOOL, funny right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and mores to come.-aNGEL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Milton **

I can't believe Eddie. I don't what's gotten into him but he has a sudden burst of courage. I mean we're usually the ones out off all the fighters. Only we aren't fighters, we're what you call cowards. Now, we are leading a rebellion of gladiators to the emperor's mansion. I don't know why but Jason keeps reminding me of Jack. The way he walks, fights, his cockiness and just because he looked like Jack. Based on my infers and observations, Jason is somehow related to Jack. Maybe an uncle or even a father, I just don't know. So following Eddie example I rack up some courage.

''Um, Jason...''

He answers to his name.

''How do you know Jack... I mean you look a lot like him.'' I say.

He pondered this for a moment, ''I'm Jack's father...'' he answered looking down.

Eddie must've notice because he lightly tapped Jason's back, encouragingly. For a moment, everything was peaceful until the mansion came into view. I don't have very good eyesight but I think I can see two people fighting and guards are everywhere.

Jason stopped everyone, ''there it is.'' he said pointing at the mansion.

''We need a plan,'' he said glancing at me.

I smirked, ''I got something but it might not work.''

**Kim **

This is so stupid! I have to run to get away from the guards, if I don't I'll get caught. If I get caught then I'll be used to their advantage. Then to make things worst as I run away I see a crowd of what it looks like, a crowd of gladiators split up. There is a tall guy along with 2 shorter guys. They see me coming, the shorter ones do nothing but the tall one takes action. He stomps and throws a right hook afterwards I heard a loud crash. I stop to catch my breath and to see where the guards went. All I know is that the place where they were is vacant and there is a hole in a building beside where I was running.

''Are you okay?'' the man asked.

I nodded and straighten my back as the short guys came over. I recognized then at that second, it was Eddie and Milton. When they reached me they must have recognized me too.

''Kim!'' they yelled in unison.

I'm tackled with probably the tightest hug of my life.

The man cleared his throat, ''sorry to break up this little reunion but we got to get position.'' he said, firmly.

My two friends nodded, ''wait maybe I can help.''

The man looked annoyed, ''how?''

I looked up at the sky, searching for Valiant. I get an idea. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle as loud as I can. Afterwards, no one dared to say anything. When I was beginning to lose hope, something shot out of the clouds. Valiant was so quick, he made it to the ground in seconds. He walked a few steps closer to me, I rubbed his muzzle. The guys eyes grow wide while the man just observes.

Then the man looks at me with a slight smile, ''My name is Jason.''

**Jack **

I'm having a hard time trying to get Carson off me. I don't think he's stronger than me but then again he did punch me so hard I forgot my last name for a second. He punched me again this time with more force.

''KIM IS MINE!'' he yelled.

Rage welled up inside of me. He raised his fist for another strike but I get a hold of his wrists. Getting my feet from under him, with as much force as I could, I kick his chest. As I do I let go of his wrist, he doesn't go far. He gets away from me and that's all that matters. I get to my feet and get a hold of Carson's battle straps, holding him in my face.

''IT'S HER CHOICE!''

I punch him so hard he fly's a few feet back into the first few steps of Emperor's mansion. He struggles to get to his feet and when he does he feels his face. Blood slowly drips from his nose, his eyes grow wide at the site of it.

_He acts like he's never seen blood before. _

''How did... what...'' he managed to say.

He continued to touch his nose then look at his fingers. He finally looked at me but his eyes were no longer brave and confident. They were full of fear and hate. This was new to me and I let my guard down, I moved a little closer.

''I'm supposed to be immortal...''

''How-''

At the speed light, a bow fly's to his hand and he draws back and releases. I try to move but the black arrow hit my shoulder and it bring overwhelming pain with it. I stumble back and pull it out as quickly as I can. Blood flows out of my shoulder. I needed to get away from him to tend to my wound, Carson draws back again. I turn around and with all the strength I pull a wall up to protect me from any further wounds. I run as fast as my feet would take me toward the nearest house.

I open the door and slam it behind me. Dark blood continued to stain my body and clothes. My blood is darker than it usually is, that worried me. I look for something to help with the bleeding, I find a table-cloth. I wrap it around my shoulder tightly. I take a deep breath when I hear distinctive yelling coming form outside. I peek out a window and see guards running toward the mansion full speed. They are all yelling but what one says catches my attention.

''THEY'RE ATTACKING THE EMPEROR!''

_Who's attacking the Emperor?_

**Eddie **

Kim was especially helpful with finding a safe way other than the ways Milton and I knew. Once we landed on her balcony we all slid off Valiant and he flew away. We all carefully made out way into her large room but Kim kept lingering behind. Staring at various thinks in her room, she smiles a little.

''You okay Kim?'' I say quietly.

She nods, lost in thought. I sigh and grab her hand pulling her towards the door. She snapped out of her thoughts at my sudden touch and follows me to the door. Jason and Milton where outside checking out the hallway.

''What's up, Kim,'' I asked, ''you're all spaced out?''

''Jack and me were in here not to long ago... Everything was calm then...''

''Look Kim, we gonna figure this all out but you need to focus,'' I say, holding her shoulders.

She takes a deep breath and nods, making me smile. With that she opens the door and I follow as she meets up with Jason and Milton.

''So what's up?''

''We secured several parts of this house but there is a part we haven't even been in yet.'' Jason reports

''Its a start but we need to move quicker before reinforcements arrive.'' Kim replies.

''Don't worry guys we'll make it...''

_We gotta make it. _

**A bit short I guess but here it is. I have a SoundCloud so follow me please. Don't forget to review and please be descriptive. Whoever is the most descriptive will get a sneak peek of the next chapter of Guardians: The Arrival. Bye for now and thanks for the love so far.-aNGEL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack **

Carson is relentless. Especially now that he is somehow losing his Immortality. I was never a fan of running and hiding from the enemy but I need to get some new armor. So the closet and most obvious place is the coliseum. I get to the gladiators area where the weapons and armor are held. I put on various pieces of armor when a voice booms from the arena.

''Jack!''

I stop and pick up a sword, clenching it.

''I know you're somewhere in here! You should just give up!'' His voiced boomed.

I took a deep breath and listened on.

''Kim loves me... I know she does!''

He was starting to sounding insecure and weak.

''I-I don't have anyone else!''

I walk up the steps and out into the sunny, bright arena. Carson was in the middle of the arena with his bow in hand. I move a little closer but still keeping a proper distance.

''Why can't we just stop fighting?'' I yell to him.

His response was an arrow fly at my head. I duck and get on my hands and knees. The ground becomes alive at my touch and that's when I feel things under ground the arena. Like cages with Tigers in the along with a tunnels all throughout but something else too. Something was even under that I could place it thought but it was brewing. I pull up an appropriated sized rock at Carson.

It hit him in his stomach making him fall. I run toward him and kick his bow away, he gets on his feet. I throw a right hook and hit him right on the cheek. He lost his balance but regained it only to meet my foot in his side. He falls and groans. The pain from my wound grew and brought me to my knees. It was like someone was jamming broken pieces of glass in my shoulder over and over.

Carson gets on his feet and smiles, evilly. The pain increases and I see blood run down my arm. Carson grabs my sword and move beside, placing the sword on my neck.

''Time to die, Jack.'' He hisses.

''Not today,'' I reply taking action.

Using what energy I have left I punch his knee. I hit it so hard I heard a pop and he collapsed.

''My knee!''

He glanced at his bow and then at me. I was quicker than him though, I grab the sword as the bow fly's toward him. I kick it away at the last-minute before it reaches his hand.

Moving quick I bring the sword over my head, ''NO PLEASE DON'T YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'LL ENDANGERING EVERYONE YOU LOVE! THINK OF KIM!''

I second guess it but it could be a trick. Without fully think it out I brought the sword down on the bow. On impact it broke in two.

''NOOOOOO!''

The ground below us became active and shook. It was like it was angry and wasn't just shaking. It was shaking with rage.

''What have you done,'' Carson said speaking barely above a whisper.

His eyes were watering and he was struggling to get to his feet. The sky darkened as response to the angry Earth thunder booms. Cracks form in the ground and the ground rumbles harder. Carson gets to his feet and hops away toward an exit. He doesn't make it far, he falls and screams in frustration. The Earth suddenly caves in at the middle of arena. I run, pain slowly fading, towards the exit but something told me to stay.

I watched in horror as Carson screams at the enlarging hole. As he fell somehow he's sucked towards it.

''HELP!'' Carson screams.

I almost ran out in the mess to help him but my feet didn't move. As he got closer I heard another voice boomed, I couldn't make out what it said though. It was so deep and evil sounding. I cringed when I heard it. Finally, Carson disappeared in the hole, it sealed as soon as he was under. The clouds disappeared almost immediately afterwards too. Even the Earth calmed under my feet, I calmed too.

The pain also left with Carson. I checked my shoulder and there wasn't even a wound. My renewed strength as well as the sun felt amazing against my skin. Someone special came to mind along with all the good things happening.

_Kim. _

I bolted to the nearest exit out of the coliseum.

**Jerry **

... Like a breath a fresh air was breath.

I awoke.

It was an indescribable feeling. I moved my eyelids, getting tired of the darkness. Finally I got up enough strength to open my eyes just the slightest bit. Light burned into my eyes so I closed them again. After a few seconds I try again this time when the light burned it felt good. I squinted until my eyes adjusted then he opened them up all the way.

It felt like magic.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was leaves of a tree. It reminded me of life and the frailness of it. My strength was slowly coming back to me. Using the bit of strength I have I move my arms and hands. Next, I move my legs and feet then wiggle my toes. Using my arms and hands I sit up against the tree. Now, I see a forested area along with the side of a mountain.

The longer I stared at the side of the mountain the clearer it became and that's when I saw writing on it. I couldn't make it out but I knew it was writing. Finally I got enough strength to stand and move my legs so I could stand. I wobbled around for a few minutes but I managed to get my walking back to normal.

My mouth was so dry, I couldn't talk. My senses were starting to go back to normal. I start to explore looking for water and anything to eat when I come upon a stream. I fall to my knees and cup up the water with my hands then I throw it in my face. It was so refreshing as the cool water hit my hot face. Next, I cupped some more water and drank it all.

I continued to drink for a few minutes and felt so much better afterwards. I wasn't as hungry as I was before because I got something to drink but I did need substance. That's when I spotted a citrus tree.

/.

I finish my fifth orange and burped.

_Just what I needed. _

I walk to the edge of the valley and watch the Empire in the mid afternoon. Its seemed peaceful but I doubted it. I thought about Jack and how he thought I was dead, so did Kim. I took a deep breath and whistled at the sky. My whistle was hoarse at first then the longer I did it the better I got. I stopped for a second and did it again, louder as if calling for something. I wasn't but the weirdest thing happened something shot out of the sky and on the ground beside me.

''AH!'' I yelled.

The horse neighed and shook his mane.

''What the heck are you?''

The winged horse moved his wings up and down slowly. It was snow-white with dark hooves. It was such a beautiful horse.

''Your a pretty horsey,'' say with my signature smile.

I moved a little closer, ''you gonna let Jerry get a ride?''

I put my hands on its back and it runs forward making me fall on face.

_Maybe I should have done that. _

**This story will be ending soon like, Lost without you will too. I will be replacing them both with better though out and well written stories. You'll love it I promise. I love you all and please respond to my poll om my Profile. Thanks for all the love. Bye!-aNGEL **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim **

''Eddie!''

He turns to me and throws me my bow, I bring it around and hit a guard upside the head. He falls to the ground while another grabs me from behind so I slam my foot on his vulnerable toes. He scream and lets me go, backing up. He takes out his sword. That's when I get worried, all I had been a bow. Suddenly a sword rams through his chest. He dies instantly.

I watch him fall to the ground to show Jason behind him. He takes his sword of his victim and picks up the soldiers sword, holding the handle up to me. I take it and nod. Then he just leaves. I was about to find Milton and Eddie when I see sky suddenly turn dark, especially around the coliseum. I didn't stare long because I had to get back in the fight. That's when I felt rumbles, like an Earthquake. The ground shook vigorously under my feet. For me it was a disadvantage because I couldn't properly protect myself.

For Jason though he was killing every guard that was stumbling and falling. It was amazing how in chaos he manages to stay calm and what he is supposed to do. Kind of like Jack. Now that I think about it Jason resembled Jack. Though Jack had way more hair than Jason. Jason was tall and toned like Jack, not to mention their similar faces.

The ground stopped shaking abruptly and much to my surprise all the solider were either dead or in retreat. The ten to twelve of them. The gladiators scream in victory but I frown. I look towards the coliseum where the dark clouds were.

_Maybe Jack's in there... _

**Jack **

I run up the many stairs of the Kim's mansion. When I reach the top I see snow-white horse with beautiful wings. It had its head towards the sky as if listening for something. Then he just simply took off towards the sky. Ignoring it I run in the mansion's wide open doors. After running through a various of hallways, I finally make it to a large courtyard. Where I see Kim talking to some older guy. She glances at me then does a double take. I smile so wide as run to her and she runs to me.

''Jack!''

''Kim!''

I grab her waist and lift her off the ground twirling us. She laughs uncontrollably as I set her down and just hug her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. The sweet aroma of Kim filled my nose, making my stomach flip in delight.

''You okay?'' Kim asked.

I was so lost for words I didn't answer for a moment, I just snuggled into her hair. Then finally I got up enough courage to talk.

''I'm better than okay... I'm home...''

**Jerry **

I can't fly a winged horse.

I didn't decide it the horse somehow did when it kept dipping and twirling. I threw up and it was black.

_So nasty. _

Anyway we flew over the Emperor's mansion and he stopped over a courtyard. He shot up towards the sky and slowed for a moment. Then nose dives towards the courtyard.

''PLEASE STOP!'' I wanted off until I found myself enjoying this, ''HAHAHA WOOOOOOOOO!''

The horse landed seconds later into the large courtyard. It's filled with various plants and trees along with the dead bodies all over the tile ground. Gladiators where everywhere collecting weapons from the fallen soldiers. One thing that stood out particularly was two people hugging. In the middle of off all this mess they were holding on to each other for dear life. Like they haven't seen each other in years.

Those someones are Jack and Kim.

Jack snuggled into Kim's long blonde hair. I smiled, they are so cute together. Seeing them together made me think of Grace and the biggest crush I have on her. She's back at Seaford though. I decide to let them know that I'm alive. I take a deep breath and rub my sweaty palms together. I move closer until I'm only a few feet away.

I clear my throat.

''Guys...''

They continued to hold each other, making me a little annoyed.

''I get it I die and come back alive and no one cares I get it.''

Jack pulls slightly away from Kim to see me. He just stares in disbelief as Kim pulls away to see me, her eyes wide.

''Jerry, what are you doing here?'' Kim asked, in a serious tone.

_Shouldn't she be happy?_

''I came back to life... I though it was something you did...''

Kim then turned to Jack who is staring at me with a smile.

**Jack **

I can't believe Jerry is alive! I close the space between us and give him the biggest hug I could manage. I finally let him go to see Kim looking at Jerry in horror.

''What's wrong, Kim?'' I asked.

''Jack... did you defeat Carson, like kill him?''

''No, the craziest thing happened I broke his bow and then the ground op-''

''Wait go back you broke his bow?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I broke that thing in two... why?''

She didn't answer instead she looked down and took a deep breath.

''That bow was sacred, if anyone destroyed it would awaken anyone of thing the bow has killed.''

She just stared at me in fear and worry. That's when I understood that I had to be strong for the both of us. So I put on my brave face.

''I didn't say the worst about this all...''

I grabbed her hand gave it a reassuring squeeze, while smiling.

''They're all gonna...''

Kim eyes were getting blurry and full of tears. She wiped them away and took a shaky breath.

''They're come after you... they're gonna try to kill you.'' her voice cracked.

I pull her for a tight hug she needed it.

_I needed it. _

I rubbed small circles in her back, I glanced at Jerry. He pointed to a hallway leading out of the courtyard. I mouthed that we would catch up later. He jogged out. I placed my hands on Kim cheeks wiping her tears. She looked me in my eyes.

''I don't know what going to happen to me or us but I do know that I love you...''

I didn't know how to finish. Kim being as smart as she is caught on and smiled a bit. My cheeks burned and I looked down, keeping my hands on her face. Using one finger she brings my face up to her.

''I love you, too.''

We both just stare for a moment and take it in. The when she looked like she was about to say something I shut her up with kiss. It didn't take a second for her respond and kiss me back. It wasn't a make-out session but it wasn't a simple kiss. So much passion and love. I felt so many emotions and feelings it was hard to keep them in check.

We both pulled away slowly staring, intently, in each other eyes. She looked lost for words and I'm sure I did too. Suddenly I heard clapping, I turned to see Jerry, Eddie, Milton standing there clapping like they just saw a play.

I sighed, ''how long were you guys there?''

''After Kim told you she loved you,'' Milton answered.

''Bro, I've never seen you kiss a girl like that.'' Jerry said.

''You guys are so cute together,'' Eddie squealed.

We all looked at him funny, he caught on.

''I mean, what a handsome couple.'' he says in a deep voice.

''Its okay Eddie were among friends,'' I say walking over to them, holding Kim's hand.

''Group hug!'' Jerry exclaims.

Not a moment after he pulls us all in for a group hug. After a few seconds we all pull apart with smiles.

''We need a name!'' Jerry yells once again.

''The Fighters?''

''Flaming Fists!''

''Rock Fists!''

''No no no these are all wrong, we need a name that means something.'' Kim states.

She is right all these name were kind of dumb.

''How about something with warriors in it? After all we all are warriors after today.'' I suggested.

Kim smiled at me, ''great idea, now guys spit ball ideas but this time with the word warriors in it.''

The guys thought for a second then more 'great' ideas pour out of them. By them I mostly mean, Eddie and Jerry. Milton spit out a few ideas though. Kim and me were silent.

''The Great Warriors!''

''Flaming Warriors!''

''Warriors of the Sun!''

''Warriors of the Flame!''

''What's with you and fire, Jerry?'' I asked tired of hearing flame in every one of his ideas.

He shrugged and pondered more ideas, that's when one came to me.

''How about Wasabi Warriors?''

Kim's face lit up and so did Eddies and Milton's. Jerry looked confused though.

_As always Jerry's confused. _

''What kind of name is that?'' he asked.

''The best!'' Milton, Eddie and Kim exclaimed in sync.

I smiled so wide, Jerry shrugged again.

''It'll grow on me.''

I smile at everyone, ''put you hands in.''

Forming a circle we all put our hands in the middle, ''Washbi on three.''

''One, two... three, WASABI!''

Afterwards we all decide that we're hungry so we all walk towards the hallway. Laughing and joking, just having a good time enjoying each others company. Something in the pit of my stomach though told me the worst was yet to come. I brush it off and laugh at some corny joke Jerry made.

_Everything is gonna be fine now. _

**One chapter left, so excited! Anyway as soon as this one ends I will start preparation for a sequel but you gotta tell me if you truly want one. So Review and Favorite please, it is much appreciated. Thanks for all the love so far. Please respond to the poll on my Profile. And call me fat but I will eat brownies forever. Thanks, byebye-aNGEL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason **

_Just breath. _

I'm walking down the hallway leading to the Throne room. Jack was there and I was going to tell him that I was his father.

I haven't seen him in forever.

I don't know how he will react to seeing me. I saw him when he was fighting in the Arena, he was incredible. His regard for safety and protection of not just himself but others. Not to mention how bravery and valor. He's isn't that bad at being a Earthshaker. I'm glad he's my son.

My dad wasn't the same way. He avoided me at all costs and hated me anytime he couldn't. What he loved most was power, which was dangerous. He would do anything to get it. Unfortunately evil was the only way to get what he wanted. One day, I tried to talk to him and he got so mad he started to fight me. The fight got so intense he ended up giving me a scar on my stomach. My dad was not a Shaker, it was my mom that passed it down to me.

He hated her for that.

They would argue all the time. Sometimes over brainless things. Then there was a few times they argued about me, which is important. See, my dad had blonde hair and my mom was a brunet.

_Just like Jack_.

He would say that my mom was having an affair and that I wasn't his son. It hurt so much to hear him say those things. I ran away a few times but I would always come back, for my mom. So, when she died I saw no reason to come back home. And that's when I met Jack mother.

Anyways, I reach the doors, stopping in front of them. I hear faint talking coming from the other side of the door. I reach for the door opening it, slowly. When it opened enough for me to see inside I see Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack all talking. They don't notice at first but Eddie turns and see me. He nudges the tall boy beside him and they all turn towards me.

I clear my throat, ''you all did good today...''

They all smile and share high fives. That's when a the tall brunet stepped forward, smiling wide.

''Thanks for keeping my friends safe... it means a lot...''

I nod.

_He looks just like his mother. _

''Jack...''

He looked at me kind of confused as I took a deep breath. I found myself doing something I thought I would be doing.

Stuttering.

''L-listen, I-I have to... Kim, can I speak to you please?''

I move away from the group with Kim following. When we reach an appropriated distance I start to explain my problem.

''What's up with all the stuttering?'' she asks.

''I'm tryin' to tell Jack...'' I didn't finish on purpose.

''Tell him what?''

I glance over at the group, now alive with conversation.

''I'm his father...'' I answer looking her in her eyes.

Her face changed when I told her. It hard to explain, it was a mix of relief and amusement.

''I knew it!'' she exclaimed.

I hushed her and glance at the boys, who were still engaged in conversation.

''So, you gonna tell him?''

''That's were I need you, I was gonna tell him but... I froze and stuttered and...''

I didn't finish on purpose, I was embarrassed.

''Okay, with the stuttering, you just need to pace yourself and relax when talking and with telling Jack you just need to look him in the eye and do it.''

She made it sound so easy, it wasn't. I rolled my eyes and sigh.

''You look just like Jack when you do that.'' she squeals.

I smirk and start to walk over to the guys, Kim lingered behind. When I reached them they stop talking immediately and wait for me to speak.

''So, I have to discuss an issue...'' I announce.

I look at them all until my eye fall on Jack. Still in battle armor with a small smile.

''Well, it's not really an issue... it's about you Jack.''

He crosses his arms and looks me in my eyes.

''Do you know who or were your father is?'' I questioned.

He looked down, ''no...'' he muttered.

''What if I told you that I know were you father is.''

He looked up at me with a confused face.

''I'm your father, Jack.''

It takes a minute to set in but I had to tell him. He just stared at me with a blank face. All I do is glance at all their faces of astonishment and small smiles. Which was a little weird but I brushed it off. I was about to say something to ease everyone but before I could Jack pulled me in for a long overdue hug. He and I squeezed each tightly. His breathing became irregular and he took short breaths.

He was crying, I was too.

''I thought you would be mad.'' I manage to say.

''No, I'm not mad... if anything I'm happy...''

''Why?''

''I-I'm happy you're home...''

* * *

It was dark.

Dark with death in the air, looming. The large, rocky cave had stalactites hanging low dripping with slimy black goo. The cave was easily 90 to 100 feet high and 150 to 200 feet long. Torches placed in various area and only sound in the cave was the drip of the black goo into a dark puddle below. On a smooth wall of the cave were heavy chains secured tightly around the arms and legs of a teenage boy. He looked at his surroundings, frantically.

The caves floor was smooth in some places and rocky in others. In the middle of the room was a pedestal table with various items. Knifes, large scissors, swords and a few more sharp objects. There was one that stood out from the rest.

A broken bow.

The boy finally mustered up enough courage to whimper out to the darkness.

''P-please...''

Silence.

''D-don't hurt-''

''Shut up, boy!'' the cave boomed.

Carson shut his eyes, afraid of what was to come.

In a much calmer voice, ''you failed my, Carson.''

''I know but can't we work some-''

''No,'' the man said calmly, hushing Carson.

He came into view. His long dark cloak flowing behind him and silver armor secured on his cut chest. A bit of his long blonde hair peeked out the hood. He moved towards the that picking up a half of the bow then setting it down.

''You knew the price, Carson.''

Carson remained quiet.

''It was your soul and the one of another...''

Carson's eyes widen at this, ''you never said that!''

''Your soul isn't enough... it's basically worthless because your empty... without Kim.''

He smiled and removed his cloak, it disappearing in mid-air. It showed him in battle armor, the shiniest silver chest plate Carson had ever seen. The removal of his cape also revealed his young face, he was in his mid twenty's. He smiled at Carson's face.

''Don't worry I won't kill her or him.''

Carson sighed in relief at this, ''I wouldn't be so worried about them though,'' says while picking something of his the table.

He turns around with silver cup in hand and a small smile. He stalked over to him as his breathing quickened. The man grabbed the boys chin and shoved the water-looking drink into his mouth. Carson resisted as much as he could but it was inevitable. He backed away as Carson screamed in pain.

He then ran to his table grabbing a dagger and shoving it in his stomach, quickly. Then taking it out.

Carson began to change.

His felt bones expanded and became stronger. He grew taller as hair or fur grew over his skin. He felt something sprout out of his head along with a snout replacing his mouth. Another object grew out of his backside.

A tail.

Carson looked at his features in horror but before he could say anything the man hushed him with just a finger. He examined his work with an evil smirk.

He's pleased.

Carson was about a foot and a half taller, toned and a werewolf. A magnificent one at that. Carson however was not pleased he was furious, biting and growling. This only made the man smile wide. He reached out for Carson's muzzle, Carson was going to bite his hand but something came over him and he didn't. He grabbed the muzzle and held it close to his face, feeling the warm breath on his face.

Carson looked into the man's eyes, calmly with a hint of intimidation.

''She will pay for what she did to you, Carson.'' he said firmly.

He let go of the muzzle and walks over to the table setting down the dagger.

''It'll be fun,'' he declares while laughing.

He couldn't help but laugh. Then when he laughed it got deeper and more sinister. His laughed boomed in the cave making things shake. The teenage, now werewolf, dropped his head. He didn't like any of this, he just wanted Kim to be happy. Now, something bad was going to happen to her and its all his fault.

That means nothing now though. Everything was in place and in motion. The future is inevitable. Things are going to get hard, emotionally and physically, but the misfit group of friends must learn to stick to together through thick and thin. That is if Jack can be the leader he's destined to be. He isn't a leader because of his power, though. The power doesn't make the man, rather the man makes the power.

He is an Earth shaker and there's no changing that.

_The End. _

* * *

**So there it is! The last chapter of The Shaker. So, I'm going to work on a sequel and its going to be awesome. I would love to some more Reviews on this story as well as on 'Guardians: The Arrival'. Come on peeps, don't make me beg. That poll is still on my page. Remember to keep on the lookout for new stories by me. The future is bright! Anyways, see you later. Bye-aNGEL**

**P.S The best story ever is Black, White, and Red. I urge all of you read and Review her story, its amazing!**

**For real**** though, bye.-aNGEL**


	18. Bonus Chapter

***_Bonus_****_ Chapter* _ **

**Jerry **

I'm walking down the hallways of the Seaford Palace!

It's so eloquent, I could stare for hours. The paintings of a war-torn Seaford, the countryside and the village. Among other paints of favorable rulers. I quicken my pace because I want to reach my destination.

''NO!''

I round the corner to find Grace yelling at a servant, holding various cloths. Other servants are whispering, and watching, as all this occurs. I run up to the scene to calm Grace.

''EVERYTHING... everything has to be perfect.''

I rub her arm and whisper calm words. She hands me the cloths and walks quickly away until she reaches a room. She looks to me and points at the room, walking inside afterwards.

**Jack **

I rub my hands together for the thousandth time. I then took a deep breath and looked up to Eddie.

''Come on Jack you have to get this right.'' he says.

I nod and began again.

''Kim... you mean so much to me... I mean I haven't even proved myself to you...''

I took a deep breath and reach my hand up to rub the back of my neck. Eddie nods for me to go on but, I'm lost for words.

''Do you want me to write what you've already say?'' he asked.

I shook my head, ''you've said a lot of great stuff so fair.''

''I don't want 'great stuff', I want something from the heart.'' I reply.

Eddie starts to pace, again. Deep in thought about something. He's been helping me with my vows for the wedding. Even though it was in a week, I needed to be ready. Kim wants everything to perfect and so do I.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I proposed to Kim.

And she said YES! I mean I didn't expect different, she's my girl.

''Jack.''

_That's her now. _

I turned to face her, she was so beautiful Her dress flowed perfectly of her body and on the floor. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail. She smiled at checking me her out.

''See something you like?'' she asked in a flirtatious way.

''Something? I see a lot of things I like.'' I replied.

She smiled as did I. My hand moves her waist closer to me, her reaches her hand up in my hair. We lean in closing the few inches between us.

''Um, I'm gonna go... bye, guys!'' Eddie says awkwardly.

We never take our eyes each other as he leaves Our lips finally meet in a blissful kiss. We pull apart at the same time, just letting the moment be. She pulls me in for a hug making my body scream in delight. I'm sure my cheeks were blood-red. I squeeze her lightly for reassurance.

_I'm in love. _

**Hope you enjoyed. Bye. -aNGEL**


End file.
